Zippers are a common closure mechanism for fastening edges of a flexible material together. Articles of clothing often utilize zippers alone or in combination with other types of closure mechanisms so that a user can close an opening and/or secure the clothing on the user's body. For example, zippers are common on trousers, coats, and many other types of clothing.
However, some individuals may find it difficult to grasp the pull tabs on a zipper. For example, zipper pull taps may be very small and may be difficult to grasp for the average person. Additionally, even average or large zipper pull tabs may be difficult to grasp with arthritic fingers or fingers lacking average strength of feeling. Often, even if an individual is able to zip up a zipper, the individual may forget or the zipper may become unzipped during normal use. Individuals may find it embarrassing to be caught with their zippers not fully zipped.